


Retrouvailles

by SookieWrites



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Nozomi et Eli se sont perdues de vue. Mais un après-midi d'hiver, quelque chose d'inattendu va se produire...
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 3





	Retrouvailles

Déjà un an que le groupe, µ's s'est séparé, et les idoles n'ont pas vraiment vécu ce moment d'une bonne manière. Elles étaient attachées à chacune d'entre elles, et maintenant elles ont moins de temps pour se voir et passer du temps ensemble. Elles continuent leurs études et leurs passions, et se donnent des nouvelles.

Sauf... Eli. Eli n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis leur séparation, et tout le monde est inquiet, surtout Nozomi. Elle est amoureuse d'elle, mais ne peut plus lui avouer ses sentiments pour l'instant. Eli a désactivé tout ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, et lorsque l'on essaye de lui envoyer un message par téléphone, il ne s'envoie pas.

Nozomi évite de penser au pire, ce n'est pas son genre. Peut-être est-elle retournée en Russie? Ou dans un autre pays? Se consacre t-elle à la danse. Personne n'en sait. Pas même Alisa, sa petite soeur. Elle est maintenant au lycée Otonokizaka, et elle est inquiète de l'avenir de sa soeur.

[...]

Nozomi tourne en rond dans sa chambre. "Plus d'un an et toujours pas de nouvelles..." Pense-t-elle. Elle se souvient de tous les concerts qu'elle a fait avec elle, mais également avec ses amies. Et également de ce fameux dernier concert ou elles ont interprété la chanson "Garden of Glass".

Il fait froid dehors. Très froid. La neige et les flocons tombent. Les nuages recouvrent le ciel d'un mélange de gris et de blanc. Mais cela ne va pas arrêter Nozomi de faire quelques courses. Pas grand chose, juste de quoi manger pour cette semaine. Alors, l'idole enfile son pull, son manteau, son pantalon, ses chaussures, et son bonnet. Sans oublier son argent et son sac de courses.

En déambulant dans les rues de Tokyo, elle croise les enfants qui s'amusent à faire des batailles de boules de neige. Les marchands ambulants vendant toutes sortes d'objets à prix cassé. Mais quelque chose attire son attention. Une musique pour être plus précise. Une musique gracieuse et atypique. Alors Nozomi s'approche...

Et ce qu'elle voit la subjugue. 

Elle voit un groupe d'artistes de rue en train de danser. Mais une des personnes attire son attention. Elle a des cheveux blonds, plus blonds que le soleil. Et Nozomi comprend enfin tout! Elle pense que cette personne est Eli! Mais elle n'ose pas lui parler. Alors elle s'assoit sur un des bancs devant les danseurs.

Les minutes passent et la mystérieuse fille finit enfin par remarquer Nozomi. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle quitte la scène. Puis elle se positionne face à elle, en prononçant ces mots : 

"Je suis désolée Nozomi..."

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- J'étais en Russie et je voulais être seule pendant un long moment, et pendant ce temps je me consacrais uniquement à la danse. Mais on m'a proposé de revenir au Japon pendant 2 mois, alors je l'ai fait. Je suis désolée si tu as l'impression que je t'ai oublié. Je ne voulais pas donner cette impression...

\- Eli, je suis très heureuse de te revoir! Merci pour tout ce que tu as réalisé pour moi.

Suite à cela, les deux filles s'enlacent tendrement. Les moments de retrouvailles sont toujours émouvants.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : stevenstonies


End file.
